brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Prince of Erebor
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 08:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) |} Hobbit Articles I thought having a weapons section was unnecessary so I removed it. I hope you are okay with this.--Toa Matau Goblin It was a duplicate of Goblin Soldier--Toa Matau Just a recommendation Don't post your e-mail adress to your page, because bots can send you email through that. Rople (talk) 12:48, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I will delete it. About the Hobbit Images LEGO requested a lot of sites to remove the Hobbit 2014 images, due to that I removed the ones you added.--Toa Matau Ok, I saw you have deleted them all. Thank you for your help or remind. ----Prince of Erebor Warning --Toa Matau Ok, I will. Sorry for that. Re:Hobbit October.--Toa Matau 10:14, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Gwaihir the Windlord Please don't revert my edits. While the photos aren't watermarked I want to see the full images just to make sure. And please, assume good faith for my actions. -DCCN All right, I will post the full image! And that is true that 79017 will include Gwaihir!!! Brickipedia:Policies You should read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Please stop adding to articles Category:Articles that use descriptions from LEGO.com. It's an automatic category: it's added when the template QuoteLEGO.com is used in the page. Please erase the category on the pages where you have added it and stop to do this. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 08:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I already had reversed a few time ago this category from some pages, but I didn't check who had added it. Now you know and you will be able too to explain them why we don't add it directly to the pages. Have a great day. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 09:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I won't do it next time! Thank you for your remind!---User:Prince of Erebor Vote *http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Brickipedian_of_the_Month?action=edit&section=3 --Toa Matau Re: Gwaihir the Windlord I don't think the images can be confirmed to be real. For now the creature in the set is a Great Eagle. --Toa Matau :Also please sign your post using --~~~~ Toa Matau Bard the Bowman Bard was originally one of the minifigires that was given away at Comic Con but it turned out to be preview minifig from one of the upcoming BofA sets. S hannon434 (talk) 20:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Edits Please make sure what you add in articles is needed and not just something to get a badge. --Toa Matau Follow something like this: --Toa Matau The 2014 Hobbit images may now be added here.--Toa Matau Friends Hello fellow brickapedian thanks for your comment! Would you like me to add you to my friends list? Brick Creeper (talk) 11:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Added you to my friends list! Brick Creeper (talk) 12:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks got your comment! I fixed the description and checked the page you showed me thanks! Brick Creeper (talk) 01:05, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Every other as in its in one series but not the next one then it's in one series but not the next one. They skip one series and add one then skip one series and add one. And I didn't include special series like the lego movie or Simpson's. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:35, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I thought it was obvious. Ill try harder to explain stuff next time. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:40, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I will I'm currently trying to figure out witch one I.want to be. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:35, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I've made my decision I'm going to be a rollbacker. Ps can you please tell me what a patroler dose? Brick Creeper (talk) 12:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Poll Sorry I didn't include licensed themes. You could vote for fantasy or medieval though! :) p.s. please help spread the word about this poll. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I've added a licenced theme category so now you can vote for LOTR! Ps please tell people about this poll. Brick Creeper (talk) 12:46, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month I want to nominate you as the Brickipedian of the Month, would you mind? Dark Ranger227(talk) For your information http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Minifigures Please read what it says at the top of the page. --Toa Matau RE: Super Heroes Badges Sorry for the late reply. Those badges became un-enabled and that was why you couldn't earn them. I'm sorry, but I have no way that I'm aware of to give you the points and badges, so you'll have to earn them again. I apologize for the inconvenience that this caused, and thanks for letting me know. DocDoom2-- 23:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC) : Some Super Heroes Articles don't register as being part of the theme, so I'm thinking this may be why you aren't getting badges. They're still enabled, so I'm pretty sure it's the fact that they don't have Superheroes or something like that in the page's categories section. One way to fix this is by adding it to the categories, and even just adding it should count towards badges. Fell free to tell me if you need anymore help! DocDoom2-- 18:42, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Umbrella Movement Hi Prince of Erebor! First of I had no idea you lived in Hong Kong (your English is so good) second what do you mean by new sig??? Any way I did some research on the umbrella movement here and it seems that the media is mostly neutral maybe slightly in favor of the protesters. I hope this helps, your friend Brick Creeper (talk) 16:50, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ps how did you change your name so it said a hero that never kills a antagonist??? Award Thanks for the award! :) DOGLOVER129 (talk) 12:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 YouTube Series Hi Prince of Erebor! Im really sorry i couldnt get the first episode up because I broke my arm. :( really sorry itll be out about end of December-ish? really sorry for the delay! KooLcATCamZ (talk) 04:02, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for understanding Prince of Erebor! KooLcATCamZ (talk) 04:01, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Yeah sure you can join my Youtube video channel if you like! Your friend is welcome too! Just a few things, Could you tell me who your friend is? Are they on Brickipedia? And also do you have a youtube channel? Oh and one last thing, do you want to be friends on Brickipedia? (I can add you onto my friends list!) Thanks again Prince of Erebor! KooLcATCamZ (talk) 04:01, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Going for Chat Moderator! Hi Prince of Erebor! Im really excited to say that Im trying to become a chat moderator! Oh and goodluck going for the brickipedian award! Ill back you the whole way! Thats all right now I hope i can talk to you later, bye! KooLcATCamZ (talk) 07:49, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :) Thats great news! Im sure well get along well! Cant wait! Your friend KooLcATCamZ (talk) 07:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Christian User template Hello PoE! Sorry I haven't been on the wiki that much I was doing some big projects on some other wikis. Any way I saw the Christian template bon your use page. (it's great to see a fellow Christian on brickapideia! :D) can you please tell me how to put it on my use page, I don't know how. Brick Creeper (talk) 23:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) and God bless you